The Papal Wars
by Monk Gyatso
Summary: Before the rise of the Black Knights, a religion, a nation learns to stand up to an empire. Minor ideas from Gundam SEED series, names from Angels and Demons. I do not own Code Geass. REWRITE: i.e. Back to Basics
1. History

TIME LINE of the Papal States: (Timeline is based on Britannian A.T.B. calendar)

-1788: The pope consolidates power thus unifying Italy under the papacy, naming it the Papal States of Italy.

-1789: Formation of the Pontifical Council of Senators. The legislative body of the Papal States. The council was composed of combined members of the clergy, military leaders, and civilian bureaucrats. Of all the bodies, the civilian sextor is the only one elected by the general populace.

-1830: The economic boom of the Papal States of Italy after the Napoleonic Wars turns the country into a major superpower in the Mediterranean

-1898: Spain cedes control of the Philippine Islands to Italy in exchange for one hundred tons of gold bullion. To calm the Philippine Revolutionaries, the governing council of the Papal States turns the Philippines into the Pontifical Commonwealth Republic of The Philippines. It was the first and only republic in Asia.

-1900: Election of the first Jewish member of the Senate. The election marks the end of anti-Semitic ideals which prevailed for hundreds of years in Italy.

-1927: The Teutonic Order was rechristened. It was an order meant to replace the traditional Swiss Guards as the elite forces of the Papal Armed Forces. The Swiss Guards returned to their old position as the personal guards of the Pope and of Vatican.

**-December 20, 1929:** The Euro Universe is established. The first convention was held in Versailles, France. The first convention was attended by twenty European states including Great Britain, Germany, Portugal, Spain, and many others. The convention happened in the grand halls of the Versailles Palace.

-1930: The Papal States of Italy formerly enters the Euro Universe as the 29th member of the union.

-1956: The Pontifical Commonwealth Republic of The Philippines becomes a major naval power in the South East rivaling Japan and the Chinese Federation. It was due to efforts of Commonwealth President Ramon Reyes and Papal Regent, Archbishop Niccolo Auditore.

-1990: The Papal States opens its first Embassy to the Britannian Imperial capital, Pendragon.

-1999: Tensions between the Holy Britannian Empire and Papal States rises. The Pontifical Council of Senators closes the Italian embassy in Pendragon due to "financial crisis".

-2003: E.U. and Australia signs the Sydney pact, making the Republic of Australia an ally of the Euro Universe. Meanwhile, the Office of the Holy Inquisition was established as the primary office for intelligence gathering and counter-intelligence. However the office's existence was kept a secret to the public. Only a few Senators, military officials, the pope, and the Commonwealth President are aware of the existence of the office.

-2010: Start of Second-Pacific War. Holy Empire of Britannia declares war on E.U. To protect the integrity of the Papal States, Pope John XXV breaks the Papal States from the E.U. Then declares Italy and Philippines as neutral islands.

-2011: After the fall of Japan, the Holy Empire of Britannia attacks the Pontifical Commonwealth Republic of The Philippines. Breaking the London Convention Treaty of War signed in 1987.

*June 2011: Papal Council sends the Papal Expedition Fleet under Admiral Maximillian Testarossa from Sicily to aid its Commonwealth in Asia

*August 2011: Battle of Northern Luzon occurs. Combined efforts of the Philippine Commonwealth and the Papal Expedition Fleet stalls Britannian attacks in the Philippine Islands for two months.

*November 2011: Fall of the allied troops due to the emergence of Knightmare Frames and superior manpower of the Britannian forces. Three days later, Admiral Testarossa died when his flagship, Pax Romana sank in a counter-offensive strike against the Britannian Invasion force.

-2012: Fall of organized resistance in the Philippine Islands.

***January 10**: Malacanang Palace was close to being occupied by the Britannian invaders. As Britannian soldiers enter the building to arrest the Commonwealth Senators and the Commonwealth President who chose to remain in the said building, the president Benigno Roberto Angeles, together with the 24 Commonwealth Senators commits suicide by blowing up Malacanang palace using a self-destruct mechanism hidden in the Office of the President. They took with them Fourth Prince Aries xe Britannia (also the commander of the invasion force). The supposedly to be Viceroy of the archipelago.

***January 13**: Three days later, the Papal Regent was shot by an knight of Prince Aries in the altar of the Manila Cathedral in Intramuros.

*Febuary 2012: The surviving members of the Commonwealth forces and the expedition fleet were ordered to withdraw to Italy after the Senate orderd all forces to withdraw from the Philippines. Three weeks later, Charles zi Britannia names Fifth Prince Stephen eu Britannia as the viceroy of the Philippine Islands, renaming it, Area 12.

***November 17:** The Holy Britannian Empire signs a truce with the Papal States of Italy after the latter paid a hefty amout.(equivalent to five hundred billion American dollars in our world) The deal cointains the following major points:

a. Philippine Islands would remain in Britannian control.

b. In exchange, surviving key officials of the Commonwealth government, including all POWs, and the family of the late president are to be returned to the care of the Italian government. It also calls for the return of all seized Filipino and Italian military equipments by Britannia.

-2015: Britannia attacks Malta. The invasion of Malta only took a day. The governor in charge was forced to surrender. the Pontifical Council of Senators immediately declares war against the Holy Britannian Empire and starts massive militarization of the whole archipelago.

***September 15**: The Britannian Invasion force led by Admiral Vincent Griffin tries to invade Sicily. However, Admiral Marco de Luca meets them with opposition, defeating Admiral Griffin and makes a sweeping action and retakes Malta within the span of twenty-seven hours. This was the shortest campaign ever conducted in the Papal Armed Forces' history. Admiral Griffin died when his ship was sunk. In this campaign, the Papal Armed Forces unleashed their own verion of Knightmare Frame, the G.U.N.D.A.M.s or the General Unilateral Dispersive Assault Mobile.


	2. The Premonitions of a War

_Inside the Central Base of the Papal Armed Forces, the Il Defensore_

A young man wearing an officer's man walks along the halls of the proud ancient building known as the Il Defensore. The building was just as old as the Papal States itself. Built sometime a year after the establishment of the Papal States, its main function was to serve as the central office of the Papal Armed Forces. The halls itself looked more like a museum rather than a military office. Its white walls were adorned not only with ancient weapons hanging on the walls but also pictures of great commanders, soldiers whose service in the Papal Armed Forces earned them a lasting legacy in Italy's history. Perhaps the most prominent painting is that of a single black jet seemingly fighting off a whole army of battleships and planes. The young man was looking at the said painting with admiration.

Suddenly another man approaches him and calls his attention.

"General Moretti, the Head General de Luca has arrived. The meeting will start in few minutes." said the man.

The young man thanks the guy who reminded him. He then leaves and walks until he reaches a meeting room.

'So it has begun', thought the young man as he enters the room. His name is General Janus Moretti. A young general under a famous commander known as Head General Alberto Agustino, the protector of the West. While he preferred not to attend this meeting, he was ordered by his superior to attend the meeting on his behalf since his superior was busy preparing for the war.

"Ah, Janus, I'm glad you came. It is good to see you", greeted an old man as he approached Janus and gave him a friendly hug. The said man was wearing almost the same type of uniform as Janus albeit with a darker shade of blue giving the old man an aura of superiority. Wasting no time, the old man and Janus separated ways as Janus took his seat in the conference room.

Janus looked towards the direction of the walking old man as the old man takes his seat. Supreme General Giovanni Garibaldi. That was the old man's name. A member of the so-called Triumvirate of powers. It was a dub made by the public to three of the most powerful men who holds all political power in the Papal states. The first one was His Holiness, next was the Senate President, and finally; him. The over-all commander of the Papal Armed Forces. However he was more than that. He is also a living legend on his own right. During the 1983 war, he was known as the Phantom Pain. A phantom of a pilot during in this war. Apparently, during the war, the records showed that he shot down so many planes and not to mention, battleships that most enemy forces gave a policy of _flee on sight _against him.

'However, such glory and power is paid with a heavy price.' Janus thought remembering the old man's tragic family life. Garibaldi's family had one of the most number of deaths. His eldest, Giovanni Garibaldi II died of cancer at the age of 19. His wife died shortly in a plane crash. With a ruined relationship with his youngest due to personal matters. The most recent was the very death of his son-in-law, the late Admiral Maximillian Testarossa who died in the Second Pacific War. The late admiral was very much loved by Giovanni as if a real son. Maximillian was the husband of Thalia Garibaldi the only daughter of Giovanni, whose death left Thalia with two 5-year old twin daughters and a 1-year old son. Ever since, Garibaldi has declared a blood feud , or what they know in their language as a _vendetta _against Britannia.

While Janus was still left on his musings, another man inside the room discusses with the top brass of the Papal Armed Forces regarding the matters concerning the war. His name is Marco de Luca. The recently promoted Head General of the Southern Regional Forces and the hero of the Sicilian Campaign which war considered as the first shots in the war between the Papal States of Italy and the Holy Britannian Empire after the truce.

"My fellow colleagues, as it is shown here," the spectacled general says while pointing to a map projected in a screen, "the proposed African campaign, as part of _Operation: Lionheart_ which I and General Agustino of the Western Regional Forces, proposed calls for immediate engagements and total destruction of major Britannian Naval Bases in Tripoli, Tunis, and Annaba. Particularly in Tunis where reports of massive Britannian military build-up have taken place. Lt. Juan Enriquez of the 22nd Reconniassance division of the Southern Air Force Command submitted a three page report of massive Britannian fleet built-up in the naval base in Tunis. In this report, he also surmises the possibility that the next invasion force would start from here."

General Giovanni raised his hand and asked, "What makes you believe that the next invasion fleet would come from this place?"

Marco coughed and answered the inquiring superior with confidence. "Ever since the surprise attack in Malta a few days ago, the Southern Regional Command under my supervision has kept watch of Britannian military build-up in Africa. We are open to possibilities of another massive invasion especially after the EU launched an successful counter-offensive in the Gibraltar. Suffice to say, Britannia has just failed another attempt at entering Europe for the next few months. Right now, they cannot overrun the EU naval blockade after loosing such a serious number of forces in Spain and in the Gibraltar Straight." Marco looked to the old man as of asking a permission to continue. Giovanni only nodded. Marco then continued. "According to Intel* reports, Princess Cornelia has been recently assigned to be the over-all head of Britannian operations in Africa. Along with her, she brought a quite substantial number of Britannian forces. Many of which were veterans against the Middle Eastern Federation. Cornelia has the recently arrived troops stationed here." Marco says as he points in the base which was the heat of the topic. "She will not hesitate to use those troops especially once their reinforcements from the Britannian mainland arrives, which according to estimates will arrive sooner or later than a week.", he continued.

"You are saying that Princess Cornelia, the Witch of Britannia will attack Italy instead of retaking their lost position in Gibraltar?", interrupted Janus whom has just recently started to pay attention to Marco's lecture.

"Yes", answered Marco. "As I will show you, in this presentation, for the past few days the reconnaissance missions conducted by the Southern Regional Forces resulted in the discovery of massive troop movement towards the said naval base." A slide of pictures of aerial reconnaissance pictures were shown on the screen inside the room. Marco continued, "As observed on the aerial photos, most troop movement was observed in Tunis, where Princess Cornelia's flagship is currently stationed. I am expecting that she is just waiting for the arrival of reinforcements from their mainland. Then she can commence her plans to invade our beloved country. If we can inflict a serious amount of damage towards the Britannians in this position as early as now, then we can delay their plans to invade us for another month." Marco all said this as series of slides and proposed troop movements were shown on the screen.

Garibaldi seemed convinced of Marco's explanation and said, "I see. However, I know you Marco, you would not have had asked us for permissions to attack the base. You yourself faced Britannia a week ago and even destroyed their position in Malta at the shortest time possible. You would attack with no hesitations and no restraints. You need something from us. Pray and tell."

Marco was suddenly surprised by Giovanni's reaction swallowed hard. He did not expect the old man to ask this in such a short time. Nor did he plan to bring the topic this early.

'I guess there's no use delaying it' he thought to himself. After closing his eyes and sighing heavily, Marco faced the old general and answered, "Actually _signore_, I was planning to get your permission in deploying the Teutonic Knights in this operation."

The silence covered the room over what Marco said. Everyone knew that the Teutonic Knights, while controlled under a Head General's command can only be deployed within the boundaries of the Papal States of Italy. For the past years since the creation of the order, the famed elite force was not deployed in any military operation outside the Italian soil. Even during the 1983 war and the start of the Second Pacific War, not a single Teutonic Knight was sent to help the former Papal colony which was Philippines. As such, other elite forces were established as compensation, but none matched the ability of the Teutonic Knights except for the Swiss Guards. However if the Supreme General authorizes it, the Teutonic Knights can be authorized to be sent for extra-territorial operations.

"Tell me, Marco, why do you need the Teutonic Knights in this operation?" asked another general.

Marco was about to speak when Janus interrupted him and said, "It's quite simple _Generale_, if _Generale_ Testarossa exhibits a demonstration of the capabilities of our elite, this will be a hard hit against Britannia. After all, weren't the Teutons created to be our version of the Knights of the Round. Now this would be a golden opportunity to test their mettle, and to prove themselves on the battlefield?"

Everyone inside the room nodded and murmurs of "Indeed", "Nice idea", "_Magnifico_", and "_Bravo_" were heard inside the room.

Giovanni gave a cunning smile and said to Marco, "Very well, you have my permission."

"Well then since everyone agrees to general Marco's plan, then I guess this calls for a break." Giovanni said, earning happy remarks from those inside the room. " We shall return after an hour to further discuss the defense of the homeland."

After Giovanni finished his sentence as the other people exited the room, others approached Marco and congratulated the man. Marco approached Janus who was still o his seat and asked, "Tell me old friend, what would you think about going on a little boat ride this Friday?"

Notes:

*GUNDAM-General Unilateral Dispersive Assault Mobile. (Its ideas are from Gundam Seed Destiny as I am an avid fan of it, especially the Murasame Units. the only thing is that these Gundams are of the same size as Knightmare frames to give them a fair fight against the Gundams.) They are the standard mecha equipments of the Papal Armed Forces. Created in 2013, they were created to combat Britannian Kingmare Frames.

Some list of GUNDAMS to appear and their general descriptions:

a. ZAKU-Zodiac Assault Keeper Unit. Heavy assault unit of the Papal Armed Forces. Most elite pilots of the Papal Armed Forces employ this unite in combat. Members of the Teutonic Knights who employ this type of unit are colored in black and have the Teutonic cross embedded on the left upper arm.

b. Dagger-(derived from the EAF mobile suit, GAT-01A1 Dagger, Gundam Seed) it is the standard ground assault mecha of the Papal Armed Forces.

c. Murasame-(derived from the ORB mobile suit, MVF-M11C Murasame ) it is the standard mecha of the Papal Air Force. Capable of transforming into its mobile armor mode, a fighter plane. It is the only standardized mobile suit capable of air and land combat. It was named as a memorial to the Japanese Christians martyred during the Tokugawa period.

d. La Salvazzione-(English translation: the Salvation) it is the personal unit of General Marco. Modelled after Gundam Seed's ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam used by Athrun Zala. The difference is that it is colored in white.

e. Requiem-(translation: death) General Janus' personalized unit. Basically it's modelled after GAT X102 Duel Gundam in Assault Shroud Mode, only with crimson colors.

*Teutonic Knights-Formally known as the Holy Order of the Teutonic Knights. Also known as the Teutons. A twenty men force composed of the best pilots/soldiers of the Papal Armed Forces. Each of the four Head General controls a squad of five Teutons. A policy of the Armed Forces declares the Teutons cannot be sent into battles outside Italy. Only the Supreme General can allow the participation of a Teuton outside of Italy.

*Intel-The alias used by those who are aware of the existence of the Office of the Holy Inquisition. As such, those who attended the meeting in this chapter are aware of the existence of the said office. Information to lower ranks are passed from the higher ups themselves. As such, no interaction between the agents of the Inquisition (known as the Inquisitors) and the lower ranks of the military and the civilian office. However, the activities of Intel is relatively unknown save for a select few. Some of those includes the Pope, the commander of the Swiss Guards, the Supreme General, and others which I will not mention until the later part of the story.


End file.
